Right way to do the wrong thing
by kurou
Summary: Ela tinha uma família incrível. Amigos brilhantes. Uma personalidade dócil e um possível futuro promissor. Quando ela decidiu abrir mão de tudo para mergulhar numa vida de fumaça. E ser imensamente feliz. DG.


**Autora:** Kurou

**Shipper:** Draco/Ginny

**Nome:** Right way to do the wrong thing.

**Status:** OneShot.

**N/A:** Huehauhua fic estranha 8P Fiquem felizes por eu estar fazendo fics assim ao invés de postar o 2º capítulo de Even in Death :D Q seja o.o.o Tava caçando no Google por algo a ver com isso e vi que tinha uma música com esse nome o.o Q por sinal, eu nunca ouvi 8D Enfim, não me matem, está tosca xD

**Right way to do the wrong thing**

O quarto estava escuro. A pouca claridade indecisa vinha de candelabros no corredor, cujos quais mal iluminavam a ponta do tapete escarlate, destoando-se curiosamente na mansão que passara tantos anos mergulhada em tão profundo verdor. O cheiro de almíscar presente em todos os cômodos era no mínimo relaxante. O vento frio e avassalador atravessava as cortinas brancas e leves, para beijar-lhe os ombros claros e nus e eriçar-lhe os pêlos. A reação do toque da suave brisa com seu corpo ainda úmido de suor era estranhamente agradável. Nunca a ponto de dar-lhe sono.

Não precisava virar o rosto contra a porta para saber que ele já estava dormindo. Ouvia sua respiração lenta. Era algo quase delicado. O homem frio e imponente, que seria sempre danoso para a comunidade bruxa. Danoso, audacioso e calculista como um felino dormente. Como seu pai era.

Não, não era imprevisível para ninguém que Lucius Malfoy não tardaria para "morrer". O homem que durante os anos após a queda de seu Lord era visto como um rico e regenerado bem feitor. Tendo sido arrastado vergonhosamente de sua luxuosa mansão – Onde no momento ela usufruía cada detalhe, emaranhada em seus caros lençóis – para a podridão de Azkaban. Quantos anos ela tinha? Quatorze? Devia ser.

Não durara muito tempo. Fora a necessidade inopinada de se acostumar com aquele lixo, após anos e anos de pura riqueza, ele já era um problema declarado contra a comunidade bruxa.

Kiss 

Beijo do dementador.

Tchau, tchau.

A mãe era outra. Mal a conhecia. Soube por rápidas conversas que ficara realmente muito mal após a morte do marido. Frágil. Reprimida. Ou histérica, psicótica e doente, como ela preferia pensar. Ou pelo menos era quando ela a viu pela primeira vez. Havia sido mais ou menos na época do noivado, quando ele simplesmente a avisara que iria se casar. E pronto. Ela enlouquecera. _'Seu pai não morreu por nós para você jogar tudo fora por essa imunda', 'Você já nasceu merecendo mais do que **isso**', 'O pai dessa vagabunda é o cretino que sempre foi inimigo do seu pai', 'Por que você deseja tanto ir tão baixo?'_ Entre outras e outras gentilezas para seu primeiro encontro com a sogra. Gozado, ela não se ofendera. Apenas olhou de soslaio para Draco vez ou outra, que permanecia sério e impassível, como se a mãe já ultrapassando os limites de insanidade à sua frente fosse um detalhe ignorado. Ele também não disse mais nada. Ajeitara a capa escura, virara-se de costas e atravessara a porta em silêncio, tendo a noiva em seus calcanhares, enquanto a mãe gritava, ensandecida. Não muito depois disso ela foi levada para o St. Mungus às pressas, com uma visita inesperada da irmã Andrômeda, já que a outra irmã havia morrido há bastante tempo, nas mãos de um de seus colegas de Hogwarts. E ficara lá. Vez ou outra Draco ia visitá-la. Soube por ele mesmo que ele gostaria de ir mais vezes, mais geralmente a mãe passava mal ao vê-lo, por confundi-lo tão facilmente com seu pai. Ainda se lembrava do rosto irreconhecível de ira do menino, que ignorava friamente os gritos do tal Lestrange de clemência para com a moça que Longbottom parecia sentir prazer em ver agonizar aos seus pés. A mulher resistiu bastante, e, com seus gritos aos poucos desaparecendo e as lágrimas secando no rosto contorcido de dor, ela finalmente parou de se mexer. O marido tentou a todo custo pegar Neville, gritando '_Agora farei com você o que não acabamos de fazer com seus pais!', _mas Snape fora mais rápido para detê-lo. Logo, eram dois os Lestranges que jaziam na grama escura, enquanto o terceiro conseguira escapar. Era possivelmente um dos poucos comensais que ainda estavam vivos. Como Draco.

Draco voltara à sociedade pouco após a última grande batalha, onde dois grandes nomes foram para o túmulo. O de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, e o de Lord Voldemort, o-bruxo-que-decidiu-terminar-o-serviço-de-matar-o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas ele não teve a mesma sorte que seu pai. Pela razão das pessoas já não confiarem em comensais regenerados, e porque ele não se dava ao trabalho de ser bom ator como o pai, e fingir-se arrependido. Logo, a família Malfoy, tão tradicional e pura, foi pro buraco, mantendo-se somente pelas riquezas já muito acumuladas, e pelo serviço bem feito dos poucos que ainda mantinham-se ao seu lado.

Logo, ele a provocou. Ele a seduziu. Ele a dominou. E ela aceitou sem objeções.

Ela era só uma caçula cercada –e cansada- de proteção que um dia decidiu jogar tudo pro alto por uma aventura excitante.

Seus encontros aos poucos foram tornando-se mais constantes. Mais intensos. Ela não entendia como podia ser tão dependente do homem que ajudara no assassinato de seu primeiro namorado. Mas estava. E Draco era muito melhor _nisso _do que Harry, diga-se de passagem.

Todos foram contra seu casamento. Em especial, o irmão Ronald, que acusava seu futuro marido de ser seu futuro algoz. Ela alfinetava-o mais diretamente ainda, livrando-se de qualquer culpa que poderia ter, só porque ela podia namorar Harry em público, enquanto ele precisava estar na Sala Precisa, ou em qualquer armário da vida para isso. Ninguém da família a aceitou. Era esse então o amor que todos sentiam pela pequena Ginevra? Que seja. Ela não precisava de todo esse sentimentalismo falso. Nem precisou pegar suas coisas. Draco podia comprar mais coisas para ela em uma semana do que ela jamais tivera em dezoito anos.

Era por isso que a desequilibrada da mãe dele não podia abrir o bico para falar dela. Ela era a única que realmente queria o "filhinho" dela naqueles dias em que o nome Malfoy era tão sórdido quanto o Weasley. Mas até para serem sórdidos os Malfoy conseguiam ser mais elegantes.

Ele a preencheu com amor quando tudo que ela ouvia eram censuras. Eram pessoas que queriam impedir o sangue jovem de dançar, sair. Transar, que seja. Os velhos aqui são vocês. Ele insuflou vida e desejo na carcaça fria que ela era, como nenhum futuro brilhante poderia fazer. Ela o amava. Sabia que ele a amava também, mas ao se importava que fosse de uma forma diferente. Ela era a única inteiramente ao lado dele. Seria sempre um porto seguro, após a decisão errada (?) que tomara. Ele ainda era o mesmo rapaz que lhe implicava e provocava nos tempos de Hogwarts. A fria redoma em torno de sua arrogância apenas intensificou-se pela mais simples autodefesa. Por essa razão ela não se ofendia quando vez ou outra ele acabava por explodir com ela. Pois depois ele sempre ia se desculpar. E sempre acabavam no lugar onde estavam agora.

Virou-se. Contemplou, o rosto angelicalmente adormecido de seu marido. Os cabelos loiros, quase platinados, mesclando-se lindamente com o travesseiro branco. Seu rosto pálido tranqüilo e bem desenhado, como uma pintura.

Aproximou seu rosto do dele, inalando o cheiro já tão conhecido de seu perfume. Colou delicadamente seus lábios aos dele, evitando acorda-lo ao máximo possível. É, largara sua vida gloriosa (?) para ser babá de ex-comensal desempregado e desconsolado, como dizia George. Podia ser auror. Podia ser ministra da magia se quisesse. Podia ser uma famosa jogadora de Quadribol. Blah, quanta palhaçada. Ela era pobre, ela era mulher e ela era _Weasley. _Uma cambada de retardados que se tornou famosa de repente só por que o pai havia pegado o lugar de Lucius Malfoy no Ministério. Palhaçada, palhaçada, palhaçada. Ela estava onde deveria estar. Com **quem **deveria estar. Era somente um incômodo e clandestino pensamento em sua mente a idéia de que tudo poderia ter sido melhor. BullShit. Ela preferia um Draco à 42873489674986724987 Weasleys. Que fosse um passado sombrio, um presente confuso e um futuro incerto. Ela se sentia melhor do que os tolos que pensam que honestidade, honra, sinceridade e todas as outras qualidades que as pessoas insistem em acentuar quando alguém não tem dinheiro valem alguma coisa.

E com o azul do céu clareando-se aos poucos, ela finalmente adormeceu.

Ela está melhor do que você ;D.


End file.
